


Span

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [41]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Span: the length of time for which something lasts."You were in the exact position when you confessed,"





	Span

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam leans back into his chair and pulls his sunglasses down that were perched on his thick tresses just a moment before. With the aviators shielding his eyes, he stares at the affectionate entanglement of Sammy and Davie across the table from him. Fighting the yearning and ignoring the consistent nagging of responsibility and term papers just a few meters away. Adam twists the straw of his diet coke. 

"Anyway," Adam continues with enthusiasm, "then she says-,"

Sammy leans foward, eager to hear what was said but Adam remains silent. Davie turns his head and follows the direction of Adam's gaze. 

"Okay, honestly. Is the silence for dramatic effect?" snaps Sammy, leaning back into Davie. 

Ignoring Sammy, Davie looks back to Adam and asks, "You're going to tell him, right?" 

Adam never looks back down to his friends, instead he shamelessly tracks JD as he makes his way across campus, from the cover of his reflective avaviators. 

"Yeah," Adam answers absently, yet wistfully, "yeah,"

~

"Oh, hi," JD says, putting papers into a briefcase and looks at his watch, "weren't we meeting later?"

Closing the door behind him, Adam leans against it, "I'm leaving,"

"You don't have-"

"This isn't really for me, this place not the relationship,"

JD nods his head, wrapping his mind around the idea of not seeing Adam around campus, "So you're leaving university for?"

"Something that's... I don't know... Different,"

Closing the briefcase, JD makes his way to Adam.

JD pulls the door open but doesn't go far as Adam pushes the door closed and JD against the painted wood. Adam frames JD with his arms next to JD's head.

"You were in the exact position when you confessed," JD smirks, dropping his briefcase and crawls his fingers up Adam's side.

"Was I now and what was it that I confessed?" asks Adam, going in for nibble on JD's neck.

Adam doubles over in laughter as JD's fingers fly over Adam's exposed flanks.

"Wait until after wining and dining and then we can see about extra credits,"

"You're all the credits I need,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the friend who read through and edited.


End file.
